


Morning Routine

by coockie8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: It's just one of those mornings where Arthur can't help but feel mushy for Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> My motivation is absolutely rock bottom lately so apologies if the fic isn't great. I hope you like it anyway.

Arthur blinked the sleep from his eyes before groggily glancing around the room. His gaze landed on Merlin, puttering around tidying up. Arthur's breakfast was set on the table, and a basket of his cleaned laundry was at the foot of his bed. He yawned and propped himself up on his elbows, continuing to just watch Merlin go about his duties

"You're quite efficient today," He commented, voice still thick with sleep.

Merlin flinched in surprise, dropping the cloth he was holding. He looked over his shoulder at Arthur and grinned

"Good morning, Sire!" He greeted "I know you had a long day yesterday so I thought I'd let you sleep in."

Arthur's eyes widened a bit before he averted his gaze, blushing slightly

"That's nice of you…" He mumbled.

Merlin shrugged before bending over to pick up the cloth

"Not really. I just don't want to deal with you in a bad mood," He admitted playfully as he got back to work.

Arthur got out of bed and approached Merlin, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the tender spot behind his ear

"Come sit with me," He urged, moving towards the table, grabbing Merlin's hand and leading him there.

Merlin chuckled under his breath and just let Arthur do as he pleased

"You don't want me to finish my duties?" He teased.

Arthur pulled out the chair next to his spot for Merlin, pushing it in as he sat down before taking his own seat in front of his breakfast

"You can continue after I eat."

Merlin shrugged and propped his head up in his hands, just watching Arthur eat his breakfast

"So what are the plans for the day, my Lord?" He wondered.

Arthur shrugged

"Haven't checked yet," He admitted "But it'll probably be pretty typical."

Merlin just smiled longingly at him. Arthur glanced up and stiffened under that adoring stare

"What?" He sputtered.

Merlin shook his head

"Nothing bad," He assured, reaching over to pat Arthur's arm "I just like looking at you."

Arthur let a smile slip. So Merlin was in a lovey-dovey mood, huh? Arthur could work with that

"I'm surprised you didn't crawl into bed with me," He teased "You usually like to cuddle when you get like this."

Merlin lowered his gaze and blushed bashfully

"I didn't want to disturb you," He chuckled sheepishly "Believe me, it took great self control not to crawl into bed with you."

Arthur leaned over and planted a quick kiss to Merlin's lips

"Feel free, next time," He breathed "I always love waking up next to you."

He cherished moments like these in the morning. They were pretty few and far between, but that just made them more special. Still, Arthur wished he could be a bit more public about just how much he loved Merlin… He just had to wait until he was king, then no one could tell him who he could or couldn't love.

"Really?" Merlin mumbled "I always got the impression I was just a nuisance."

Arthur's heart ached at that confession. Sure, he liked to tease Merlin, and they certainly had a certain dynamic, but he'd never wanted him to think Arthur found his need for physical intimacy annoying

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way." He didn't apologize to Merlin very often, but this felt warranted.

Merlin shrugged

"It's alright," He assured "It wasn't something that kept me up at night. And now I know you don't mind."

Arthur finished his breakfast and Merlin quickly cleared the dishes before beckoning him behind to screen to help him get dressed. Arthur stretched as he stood before following after Merlin, feeling a little like a love-sick puppy, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Merlin dressing him had never felt so intimate, and aside from when Merlin had to bend over or turn around, they didn't break eye contact the entire time. Arthur certainly couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze off of Merlin, a little smile on his lips. He was getting some horribly mushy thoughts, and he had to physically stop himself from voicing them. Merlin knew Arthur loved him, but he didn't need to know just how much. He let out a startled breath when Merlin tightened his belt before stepping away

“All done,” He breathed.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and pulled him close, kissing him on the forehead

“I’d like to just stay here with you all day,” He mumbled before pecking Merlin on the lips.

Merlin chuckled softly

“I think  _ someone  _ would notice if you didn’t leave your room all day,” He reminded “And we can’t draw attention to our relationship, or I’ll lose my head.”

Arthur buried his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck and groaned in frustration

“I know…” He grumbled “Doesn’t mean I like it.”

Merlin fondly corded his fingers through Arthur’s hair, humming under his breath

“I know, my Lord,” He soothed “Maybe one of these days we can.”

Arthur reluctantly pulled away, kissing Merlin on the cheek before heading over to his desk to go over some documents

“Yeah… You should get back to work before someone comes in and… Gets suspicious,” He sighed softly as he sat down.

Merlin bowed slightly before returning to his duties. Arthur just watched him fondly. He couldn’t keep it in anymore

“I love you,” He sighed longingly.

Merlin stiffened before looking over at Arthur with a confused smile

“Yeah?” He chuckled “Where’s this coming from?”

Arthur shook his head

“Nowhere. I’ve always loved you,” He hummed.

Merlin blushed deeply and averted his gaze

“Oh… Well… I love you too, sire,” He giggled, getting back to work.

Arthur grinned but forced his attention back on his documents. If he stared at Merlin any longer, they would end up lounging in bed all day. Not that Arthur would complain, but Merlin did have a point, they couldn’t risk Uther finding out about their relationship. Arthur sighed under his breath and shook his head, he so couldn’t wait until he was King.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came out longer than I had intended but whatever.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
